Not Quite Human
by chumato
Summary: Yukito feels like Nakuru knows too much about him for comfort. One-shot.


**Not Quite Human  
**

* * *

**oOoOoOo

* * *

**

Yukito wasn't going to lie: the new girl intimidated him to no end.

Her brown eyes twinkled with suspicion, holding back secrets about him that he did not want let out- he lacked some human bodily functions and organs, lacked parental units and shared his body with someone- or something- else. The coldness of her words that day were chillingly juxtaposed with her coy, saccharine voice and could raise hairs.

"**_You can keep pretending, Tsukishiro, but I know you're not as you seem_**."

He always felt weak around her and tried to quietly shift away when she playfully tackled Touya during lunch, avoiding her at all costs. But he couldn't help but steal some glances and, occassionally, stare from a window afar as he watched her socialize with ease and act so goddamn normal.

Nakuru Akizuki acted as well-adjusted and effervescent as the other girls of the school, but there was something off about her. Yukito mentally gravitated toward her somehow, but he wouldn't be able to find out until he could speak privately with her- which would actually be quite a difficult task because he couldn't help but sense that she hated him. It was a strange feeling, something beyond a simple relational jealousy or a disagreement in viewpoints.

Plus, Yukito was just not used to having anyone dislike him for any reason. He was certain he never insulted her in any way or did anything at all that could incur any negative feelings from anyone.

So he obtained permission to use the restroom during class and snuck away to the lockers, glancing around him to make sure no one else was around. He took a note from his pocket and slipped it into Nakuru's locker, hoping his "confrontation" would go well.

The afternoon came and Yukito waited apprehensively at a bench.

"You asked to see me, Tsukihiro?"

Her voice startled him. They were relatively alone in the lunch area behind the school; classes had ended twenty minutes before.

"Yes, thank you for coming. I- this is going to be odd, but-"

"You want to know what I know about you, and how I would know." She sat down next to him and smiled, her face a bit too close for comfort.

"Uh, yeah... basically," he managed. He was feeling weak again. It was an odd sensation.

"Well," she began, "You're obviously not a normal human. You eat a _fuckton _and don't put on any weight."

Yukito blinked in response.

"You've lived by yourself in a house that doesn't exactly belong to you, but no one's ever come by for a payment so you just assume it's yours for the time being. You think you're an orphan but you're not sure, but you just lie to everyone that you live with your grandparents, from your mother's side."

"How do-"

Nakuru interrupted, "Now, that's the part I can't exactly tell you yet. Let's just keep it at 'I know more than you'd want anyone to.' Including Touya Kinomoto."

Yukito merely looked at her, dumbfounded, at a loss for words.

"Poor Touya, cares so much about you but knows absolutely nothing. You're a bit cruel, don't you think, leaving him in the dark like that. You're playing him for a fool." She grinned.

A wave of anger began to swell up in his stomach.

"Don't say that, Akizuki. This isn't something he'd know how to handle. He'd want to take me to the hospital or something, get tested for mental illnesses-"

"Oh, shut up," she snapped. "You're so idiotic."

"What are you saying that for?" The insult was quite baseless to him.

She smirked and put her hand on his leg, moving it upward toward his lower abdomen. Alarms were going off in his head, but he stayed perfectly still, wanting to know where she was going with this. If a school administrator caught them, it would be a nightmare.

Nakuru leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I know you're neither male nor female." Her hand still lingered along his leg and abdomen.

He could feel his face grow hot and redden.

"You pretend to use the bathroom sometimes to make sure other people think you're normal."

Yukito inched away from her and scowled.

"That's enough," he said, his voice raspy and weak.

Nakuru clicked her tongue and grabbed his hands, putting his palms against her chest. He could hear the rustle of paper-like material.

"Don't worry, Tsukihiro. I use padding. It's this much more difficult trying to pull it off as a girl, but just that much more fun."

He looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" she tilted her head to the side, grinning even wider. "You want to put your hand up my skirt to make sure I'm not lying?"

"No!" he exclaimed, blushing further.

"Well, you're just boring." She let go of his hands.

She ran her hand through his gray hair and cupped his face.

"Maybe it'll be some comfort to know that you're not the only sex-less freak in the world."

Nakuru gazed intently into his eyes, and he could only stare back and gulp. Her brown eyes gleamed with a strange sheen, and her brown hair framed her face to make her look somewhat sinister and dark. He was captivated, speechless and scared shitless.

"**_I'm the only one in the world who'll ever understand you_**."

She leaned in closer and closer towards his face, their lips nearly touching- until she pushed him away and jumped up from the bench, picking up her school bag and prancing away.

"Have a good evening, Tsukihiro! See you tomorrow!" she chimed.

Yukito sat there for a moment, staring into the empty space before him, hair ruffled and feeling shocked and slightly violated.

At least he knew, as Nakuru said, he was not the only sex-less freak in the world.

* * *

**oOoOoOo

* * *

**

**End Note: **This was a drabble I thought up not more than a few hours ago and I just cranked it out. There aren't enough (or any, that I know of) fics that focus on Yukito and Nakuru. It was pretty amusing writing this one up!

I've noticed for the past many years that lots of fanfics have plots that are almost generic enough that you can replace the characters' names with those of any other characters of any other fandom, and it would still be the same story. While many of those fanfics may be very popular amongst readers, they also destroy the spirit of the original stories as well and kind of distorts the idea of a fanfiction. I personally love stories that expand upon the original "canon" plot and branch off into something all its own, or stories that delve further into what already happened in canon and offer a different viewpoint. That was kind of the point of this drabble one-shot.

Hope you enjoyed, and I'd love to know what you thought.


End file.
